Logan Mitchell Story: Hollywood Here We Come
by Lez Be Friends
Summary: Sequel to Logan Mitchell Story  read that first . The boys of BTR are going to Hollywood, to record. Will the media expose Logan's horrible past or will Logan's past come find him? Rated M for bad language and In case of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

A Logan Mitchell Story: Hollywood Here We Come

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating in a while. I thought the time was right for the squeal to a Logan Mitchell Story. If you haven't read that please do so. Alright well enjoy :D**

Logan's POV

Hey guys you might know me as Logan Mitchell, the nerdy gay kid with a crazy ass boyfriend, and had a very childhood, like living in a group home.

Well where we last left off in my life was when I had just found out I had the opportunity of a lifetime. I was just walking home from the grocery store where my best friend Kendall works. As I stepped into my house it was rather quite, something it never was.

"Mr. Martian" I yelled, braking the silence of the group home.

"I'm in the kitchen," He called, I went into the kitchen. Noticing he had just gotten off the phone.

"Can I go to Hollywood with my friends and record with the famous music producer Gustavo Rocque?" I asked.

"Boy, take a seat." Mr. Martain said gesturing me to sit at the table across from him.

I did what I was told. "You can go under one condition."

"What's that?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Well.." He started "I just got off with your parents, and they have found out you have gotten in contact with your little sister Summer. Now your parents want to take you back to Texas."

My face dropped, the smile that was once planted on my face was gone. I was frowning. How could I go to Hollywood with my friends if I was under my parents' custody. I mean they can say I can't go.

"But now what if my parents don't want me to go Hollywood, what would I do?" I asked angrily.

Mr. Martian laughed. "Logan you are still under my authority and I'm allowing you to go." He said. "And if your parents don't seem to treat you okay, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Like what?"

"Logan, you've been in this group home for the longest time, and boy have you changed a lot and into quite a charming young man. I know group home owner don't usually do that, but I would want to adopt you and make you my own."

I smiled, over the years Mr. Martian had become my father. Basically the man who I want to be like. He maybe strict and sometimes have a huge stick up his ass, but he truly does care about each and everyone in the group home. I just wish I had as big of heart as he does.

"Thanks, that does mean a lot to me."

"I know Logan, why don't you go get some rest your parents will be here tomorrow."

I nodded my head. "Oh and Logan, go back to the grocery story to go pick up some dinner." He said handing me a list, and giving me some money.

"Please don't dilly dally, by talking to Kendall. I need you to make dinner, as well."

"Fine," I said sighing.

I got up from the kitchen table grabbing my coat I placed in the closet and was all ready to go. I ran to the grocery store, to go get dinner. I looked at the list. It was chicken cutlets, corn, and rice. Thank god it was easy stuff to cook.

I walked down the aisles looking for the food, I found it shortly putting each item in the little shopping wagon I used. Since I knew Kendall was still working I found the cash register he was using.

It was finally his turn to pay.

"Hello sir," He said as his usual greetings to the customer.

"Hey, Kendall." I said flashing him my signature smirk.

"Hey Logan." He said with a smile.

"Dude, I have some bad news." I said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to go with you guys." I said sadly.

"You have to come, who is going to talk us out of all the crazy schemes we get ourselves into?" Kendall said as he rung up the chicken I was paying for.

"Let's just hope. I got the ok by Mr. Martian its just.." Kendall finally rung up my last item.

"Its just what? Oh it will be $20." I handed him the $20 I was given by Mr. Martian.

"We'll talk about this later." I said, taking the bag of packed food Kendall had made for me.

"Alright, see ya." Kendall said.

"Bye, Kendall." I said walking out of the store, and back down my street.

I got back to the house and I placed the groceries on the kitchen table. I took off my coat and placed it in the closet. I then cooked dinner for everyone.

I ate dinner in silence like I did every night.

"Logan are you ever going to forgive us?" Krissy asked.

"Nope." I said and ate my dinner in silence once again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Logan Mitchell Story: Hollywood Here we Come Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews, more coming soon. Alright guys. Enjoy the next chapter :D**

Logan's POV

After dinner I went right to bed. I know it was lame but I was just annoyed with the events that were going on. My parents were actually going to come, see me. I don't want to see them. They mean shit to me.

I got into my boxers and put my phone in my charger. I was in mid-slumber when my phone was ringing.

"Hey, babe Kendall told me the news." Carlos said into the phone.

"Will you just shut the fuck up." I said into the phone, not registering the voice on the other line.

"What's your fricken problem?" Carlos asked.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry love. I was sleeping and I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"It's alright, but is it true? You can't come with us? Cause if you can't it just won't be the same. I'll have to deal with Kendall and James." Carlos said into the phone.

"Baby they aren't so bad. I think you'll live." I said.

Dayton and Parker walked into our room.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally awoke." Dayton said sitting on my bed next to me.

I put the phone on my shoulder so Carlos couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Dude will you just shut it. I mean as far as you both are concerned I want nothing to do with you. I might actually be getting out of this hell hole and away from you." I said and then putting the phone back to my ear.

"I'm sorry, baby I have some assholes in my room right now. Why don't we all talk about this sometime tomorrow."

"Fine," Carlos said really pissed.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too." Carlos responded in an annoyed tone.

Dayton and Parker came back over to my bed.

"Logan, we understand you hate us and will never ever forgive us, but we really are sorry." Dayton said.

"We didn't realize how much Carlos meant to you, but know we do." Parker added.

Krissy then walked in. She kind of had an idea of what was going on. Or she could have been standing behind the door. Heck I don't even care.

"Is there anyway we can make it up to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, stay out of my life and let me sleep." I said turning over and falling asleep.

"Guys, I guess we should give up." Krissy said and walked out of the room.

"Alright." Both boys said in unison.

I awoke the next morning, to Mr. Martian waking me up.

"Logan your parents are here, go get ready."

I nodded, and got up. Since I didn't have time to get into a shower I just put on the first item of clothing I could find. I think I was wearing Dayton's shirt he wore yesterday and his jeans. Fuck it, he won't mind too much.

I brushed my teeth and then walked down stairs. I had to be fake about everything. I actually have to pretend I want to see my parents when I really don't care at all. They are the reason, my brother died.

As I reached the dinning room where everyone was I took a seat next to my sister Summer.

"Hey guys." I said with a smirk.

"Oh Logan Phillip, you've grown up so much." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Hi, Lorraine." I said coldly, and then took a seat at the dinning room table.

"Mr. Martian we were thinking of taking Logan back to Texas with us. We think he's ready to be back there, with us." Said George Mitchell.

"If you feel that's what you want then, Logan is all yours."

"Mr. Martian you won't stop them from taking me. I don't want to go back with them." I yelled.

Dayton, Parker, and Krissy were all upstarts hearing what was going on.

"Krissy, Parker come here." Dayton said from the steps.

"What is it?" Parker asked as he approached the steps.

"We need to stop Logan's parents from taking him back to Texas."

"Dayton, your are genius." Krissy said.

"When is he leaving?" Parker asked.

Dayton shrugged, "I dunno. I was listening to what they were saying."

"Were taking him home tomorrow." Said Lorriane

"I'm not going, I have other places to be." Logan shouted.

"Like where Logan?" My mother asked.

"Hollywood, I'm going to be famous. I'm going with my friends." I said.

"You can't go were taking to Texas and that's final." My father said sternly.

"You can't make me." I said and ran out of the house.

I decided I'd go to Carlos' house right now he's the only person I really wanted to see. It sucks. I walked there which it took about a half an hour. I finally got to his house and rang the doorbell.

Carlos answered the door only wearing his boxers, I mean it was pretty early. I guess I wasn't paying attention cause of the fight going on with my parents.

"Are you going to say something?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Your breaking up with me, aren't you?" Carlos said as tears filled his eyes.

"No I just meant can we talk? If now is a bad time, I'll go." I said.

"Come in." Carlos said welcoming me into his home.

"Want breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just so upset." I said as I sat at Carlos' kitchen while he ate his coco puffs.

"What happened babe?"

"I'm going back to Texas tomorrow. My parents came to tell me they are taking me back." I cried, as tears came streaming down my face.

"I don't want it to happen." I managed to say.

"Me too, we have to find a way to make you not go." Carlos said.

I nodded my head in an agreement. "We need to Carlos. I don't ever want to leave you."

Carlos wiped my tears away. "Baby, everything will be fine. I know so." Carlos said trying to stay positive.


	3. Chapter 3

A Logan Mitchell Story Hollywood Here We Come: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I didn't know where to take my story but I finally got some ideas. This is going to be a pretty long chapter to make up my really long hiatus. So please enjoy **

Logan's POV

I left Carlos' house after spending all day there. We tried to make the best of me moving back to Texas. We didn't talk much but just enjoyed staying in each other's company. To be honest, I enjoyed it. I liked seeing Carlos act very calm, it was relaxing not having to stop Carlos from doing every little annoying thing he could think of.

When I got home, I went right into my room and started packing. Dayton, Parker, and Krissy all gave me strange looks. I ignored it and just went on with packing. I don't know if I ever said this before but sharing a room just sucks.

Once all my things were packed I brushed my teeth and drifted off into a deep sleep. I was dreaming what life would be like without Kendall, James, and Carlos. It was actually pretty scary. The thought of not having them by my side depressed me. I knew it was a dream, but I just felt so lonely. I awoke looking at the clock it read '4:45'. I sighed and went back to bed.

The next morning I didn't get up till 11. I usually never sleep in this late, let alone Mr. Martian has strict rules about sleeping in. I knew for sure I was going to be fucked.

I brushed my teeth put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh your finally awake." Mr. Martian said.

"Yeah, sorry I won't sleep in again. Do you need help with anything?"

"Logan, you just sit down and relax Parker would love to make everyone breakfast this morning."

Parker rolled his eyes. "But, Logan over slept. Shouldn't he be the one making us breakfast?"

"NO," Mr. Martian snapped.

"Alright fine, what would you like?" Parker asked.

"I don't care."

"Eggs, it is." Parker said going into the refrigerator, and grabbing the eggs, and begun to cook.

"Logan can you come into the living room, we need to talk."

I nodded and followed Mr. Martian into the living room, and I took a seat on the couch.

"Logan, this morning when your parents were on their way to get you they got into a car accident and they passed away."

I looked at Mr. Martian; tears were forming in my eyes once he finished that. As much as I hated my parents I did love them.

"Oh," I managed to say.

"Logan, you're going to stay with me. And if you'd like you can go with your friends to Hollywood."

I smiled a little bit, "But what about Summer?" I asked worried for where my little sister would be.

"She's going to live with some family."

I nodded. "Oh, alright. May I go hang out with my friends?"

"Yes of course."

I jumped off the couch brushing off any tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," Parker said as he walked into the living room.

"I'm not hungry. I need to leave." I said and ran out the door.

I needed to clear my head. I knew it was gross I didn't shower or let alone brush my teeth but being babied by Mr. Martian was bothering me. Really, I'm upset about the death. I shed like a few tears, but now I'm over it. I mean I didn't know them to well so this didn't affect me much. I only let out a few tears due to shock. Shock, that they managed to get into a car accident.

I looked up at my surroundings I was at the park. I decided to sit and just think about my life now. I was headed to Hollywood where I can forget about everything. I'm going to make sure know body finds out about my past. I'm going to play the innocent act. I mean this will be tough; my baby is pretty up there on being innocent. Heck he doesn't want to hold my hand or even kiss me in public since he hates PDA.

"You know, sometimes I like to come here and think of all the times Sparky and I would play here. I miss him a lot you know."

I jumped as I heard Carlos say something to me. I was just surprised he even found me. It's not like I had my phone or anything on me.

"How did you find me?" I questioned.

"Oh Logie, your so predictable."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yup, once Mr. Martian called hours ago saying how you took off after he told us about your parents death, James, Kendall, and myself all went out looking for you. But I know when you like to clear your head you come to the park."

I nodded, "Can we not talk about my parents or anything. Can we just sit here in silence?"

"Ok, I'm sorry about the loss dude. When your ready to talk about I'll be here for you."

"Carlos are you not fucking listening to me. Just shut your mouth." I snapped.

Carlos didn't say anything he just sat there and cried quietly to himself. When I hear Carlos cry I wrap my hand around his shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry, just everything it's happening all to fast. I mean one day I find out my parents want me back into their lives and then the next minute I found out they are dead. This is all to confusing."

"I get it." Carlos said, which I'm not really quite sure if he did. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in the Latino's mind.

I sighed, "I think I should be heading home. Mr. Martian is probably worried.

"That he is." Carlos said grabbing my hand, something he never does.

I smiled and looked up at him. "I think it would be smart to tell the guys I found you. James and Kendall were worried sick about you as well."

Carlos took out his phone and called Kendall. Carlos said we should stay here since Kendall and James wanted to make sure I was ok. While I was waiting Carlos was telling me how Kendall and James know as well. I was going to let them say sorry and just let them know that this isn't something I wanted to talk about. I don't think I ever wanted to talk about my parents.

Kendall and James soon arrived at the park.

"I'm sorry," James and Kendall both said once they saw me.

"It's alright, but guys can we just not bring up my parents, ever."

They both nodded. We all talked about how great our adventures in Hollywood would be and living the famous life. I found out that Ms. Knight would be taking us there and we'd be staying at the Plamwoods Resort. I couldn't wait I knew all the famous people lived there, or so I've been told.

By dinnertime we all agreed to go back home. Once again Carlos held my hand, he decided to walk me home. He said he didn't trust me to well and knew I'd go off again. Which was right, I wanted to be anywhere but in my group home.

"Carlos spend the night." I said.

Carlos smiled. "Alright, will Mr. Martian mind?"

"Um, I hope not cause your already spending the night I said." This was really out of character for myself. I usually always do what Mr. Martian said but today I just didn't care.

I walked into the house, and Carlos followed. Mr. Martian rushed over to me giving me the biggest hug ever.

"I'm glad your ok Logan." He said finally letting me go.

"Can Carlos spend the night?" I asked.

Mr. Martian thought about it for a moment. I know his policies on sleepovers, he sighed. "Fine, Logan, but your sleeping on the couch and Carlos has your bed."

I smiled, and looked over at Carlos. "It won't be that bad, I just want to let you know I share my room."

Carlos nodded. "Its ok, how bad can it be?"

"Oh its pretty bad." I said.

Carlos leaned in to kiss me I gently pushed him away. "I didn't bush my teeth at all today."

Carlos made a funny face. "That's gross." He said with a chuckle.

"I know, I'm going to shower, and not look like I just woke up."

I walked into the living room. Seeing Dayton, Parker, and Krissy all watching TV.

"You remember Dayton, Parker, and Krissy right?"

Carlos nodded, and I knew he'd be ok. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and took a shower. By the time I was out of the shower and dressed dinner was ready. For once none of us had to cook, and Mr. Martian agreed to.

I smiled, and took my usual seat, and Carlos sat down next to me. I actually talked to Dayton, Parker, and Krissy. I forgot even why I was holding a grudge against me. After dinner Carlos, and myself did the dishes. He told me he called his parents letting him know where he was staying.

I gave him a kiss, and then we agreed to watch movies till we had to go to bed.


End file.
